


Knowing the Detail

by Wishful86



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Honest discussion, Mentions of Suicide, spoilers regarding 'Who shot Robert?' if you don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain remembers a consequence of Robert's shooting more than most. He explains to Moira what it is and why it made it extra hard to pass on Debbie's details to Andy. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing the Detail

“So Debs said Andy spoke to the kids last night?” Cain told Moira as she walked in the room, “Well, Sarah told me herself. She's so excited he's going to visit.”

“Aw, that’s nice,” Moira said with a smile. She put the laundry basket down on the table and sat down to start sorting the socks. 

Cain pulled up a chair and sat next to her, “Hmmm, I'm happy for Sarah and Jack but I still-“

“Andy has a right to see his kids, Cain,” Moira pointed out, “Plus, you said that beating was Lawrence's doing so Andy wasn't attracting trouble after all. I thought that had convinced you.”

Cain frowned, “It did, didn’t it? I have given him the details.”

“So, what’s your problem?” Moira implored, giving him a small nudge. She watched his head drop and sighed, “Is it still the shooting? Look, I know that wasn't Andy's finest moment but he didn’t go through with his side did he?”

“Not quite the point,” Cain told her with a grimace.

“Oh, come on, Cain, you’re no saint,” Moira couldn’t help but scoff.

“He plotted to murder, Moira,” Cain spat, “I’ve never quite...well, I have...that was different.”

Moira saw her husband’s eyes turn dark and touched his arm. She knew where his mind had gone. Gordon. 

Cain blinked and covered his wife's hand on his arm with his other hand and squeezed. They sat in silence for a moment. Until Cain swallowed,  
“This is about Aaron,” he admitted.

Moira furrowed her brow in confusion, “What is?”

“Andy...and Ross...they were prepared to let Aaron go down for their idiotic pact.”

“Oh”

Cain snorted darkly, “Yeah, see, that’s the part no-one remembers. Aaron spent six weeks in prison because of them.”

Moira sighed, “Yeah, OK, that wasn't good-“

“He was put on suicide watch, Moira,” Cain cut in and he felt her freeze beside him.

“Oh,” Moira couldn’t think of anything else to say. She never thought it was that bad. 

Cain rubbed a hand down his face, “Aaron really thought he was going down, you know? The evidence was stacked up against him and...and he said he couldn’t face it. Talked about Jackson and finding a way out.”

Moira felt her eyes pricking with tears, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Cain shook his head, “He didn’t want Chas to know. Hell, I didn’t want Chas to know. You saw what she was like.”

Moira nodded. It had been a terrible time for them all. “So...what happened?”

“I changed his next of kin to me- the prison sent me updates. And he pulled through.”

“You should have said,” Moira told him as she moved closer and ran a hand down his back. 

“Well, it’s done now,” Cain breathed out, “And look what he’s faced since.”

Moira closed her eyes momentarily as the memories of trial came crashing back and she had to force them away. It was something they'd all had to do since; the things they had seen and heard in court were not easily forgotten. Perhaps never forgotten. 

“Aaron is amazing. I love that kid,” Cain stated causing his wife to reopen her eyes. Despite everything, she couldn’t help but smile slightly at her husband’s words. He was rarely so open. 

“I know. I love him too,” Moira agreed. 

Cain half-smiled back at her, “He deserves to be happy.”

“And he will be,” Moira stated gently, “but these things take time.”

“Gotta keep an eye on Sudgen,” Cain grimaced.

Moira snorted, “Robert’s a bit like you”

Cain's eyebrows shot up, “You what?”

“Well, bad boy turned good,” Moira teased laughing at the husband’s obvious dislike of the comparison. 

“Yeah, I'd stop now, if I were you,” Cain warned but there was little force behind it.

Moira relented and bit her lip, “Robert seems to make him happy.”

“That’s what Chas said.”

“I think it will work. They do seem...right together.”

“Still keeping my eye on him though,” Cain stated firmly.

Moira laughed as she lent in to kiss him, “I wouldn’t expect anything else.”

Cain shook his head, “What is it with the Sudgens and my family.”

Moira blinked suddenly remembering how the conversation began, “Look, you just have to think that Jack and Sarah haven’t done anything wrong. They deserve to see their dad.”

“I know, I know,” Cain agreed, “Just don’t expect me to become Andy's biggest fan, OK?”

“Hmmm, I’m seeing him in a bit of a different light too now,” Moira admitted.

Cain quirked his brow. He wasn’t expecting that answer.

Moira saw his confusion, “I feel awful- I'd forgotten that he was prepared to let an innocent man go down. Ross too. And now... Well, they agreed to kill each other’s brothers but poor Aaron could have...” She trailed off as it didn't bare thinking about, “They should be made aware of it, you know. Their stupid, stupid plan had horrendous consequences. Look at Chas.”

“Me and Chas decided to shut it down for Aaron’s sake,” Cain told her, “It won’t help him.”

“Suppose not,” Moira sniffed, “So...we move on?”

“We move on,” Cain nodded. They had to. There were far more consequences that Moira didn't even know. He didn't think Aaron would appreciate hearing that he'd nearly finished Robert off himself for a start. Not now anyway. Thankfully Adam and Zak could be trusted to keep their mouths shut. Perhaps he was just as bad as Andy...Shaking off those thoughts, he leaned in for another kiss. 

“Just,” Moira stopped him, “Just one thing.”

“What?” Cain said leaning back again.

“I get why you didn’t tell Chas about Aaron. When he was in prison. But you can talk to me, OK? You shouldn’t have to deal with things alone.”

Cain looked at her with warmth in his eyes and leant forward again. “I don’t deserve you,” he muttered as he got his kiss. 

“I know,” Moira smirked as she wrapped her arms round his neck and pulled him even closer.

...

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit that Ross bugs me more when it comes to letting Aaron go down for his crime because it never seemed to bother him. At least Andy did show signs of not be able to handle it. However, I don't think Cain would care either way to be honest. Hence why I wrote this.


End file.
